The story of Gohan: part two, the ultimate android
by ShadowSayain98
Summary: this is a continuation of my last story, it features Gohan learning to control his two naturs and finding more out about the Dragians, also new enemy hiding in the shadows, who is it read and find out. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A fourth "Super Saiyan"**

*Wasteland, Earth*

*Gohan*

It had been two whole years since we defeated the Frost brothers Frieza and Cooler. I had learned to go into a Super Saiyan and so had Vegeta. We had interrupted our training because we had felt a strong power level coming towards Earth. The power was stronger than the three of us Super Saiyans together. We may be able to win if Piccolo and Gokillo came, we would have five super level warriors on our side then. Too bad, they were stuck learning to use their powers in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

The power levels reached us and we saw a huge ship with the P.T.O. (Planet Trade Organization) symbol on it. The ship opened and a bunch of soldiers rushed out and formed a line. Then three final figures walked out of the ship, it was Cold, Cooler and Frieza. Cold looked the same but Frieza and Cooler were made of metal, that may have been why we couldn't sense their energy.

"You know Gohan, you never could have beaten me, I killed myself hoping that it would redeem my actions, then I realised that I didn't care about anyone except for my family, barely them actually." Cooler said looking at me.

"Why Cooler, WHY!" I yelled not realizing that the Dragian part of me was coming out (_for those who do not know just read the other story first it will clear things up a lot_)

and in full force, my super Dragian mode was merging with my super Saiyan mode, making a green strip down the middle with the super Dragian blue on the right side and the super Saiyan yellow on the left side, I could feel the two battling for dominance inside of my head, no inside all of me, even my ki was being torn apart from the power I was releasing so I did what was natural and screamed "AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG DIE YOU BASTARD!" I lunged at Cooler, losing my cool (_Get it_) I couldn't control myself anymore, my brain wasn't working, my body was acting on instinct alone. Cooler was barely able to keep up with all of my attacks, I was punching and kicking so hard and fast that he was being assaulted by sonic booms everytime I swung, with those dazing him I was going to finish this "**Masenko-Kamehame-HAAAAAAA**" my two attacks blurring together like my auras, a new green stripe in the middle of it, I didn't know how that was there, I would try again another time though. the attack hit Cooler dead on and seemed to swallow him whole, like he was a tiny little mouse in an anaconda's gaping mouth. after the smoke the blast had caused subsided, I looked for Cooler and found his dead body littering the ground, his blood polluting the soil of the planet I had sworn to protect. "You disgust me" I said with a sly smile not too different from the one that Vegeta got sometimes. I blasted the spot where he lied until I couldn't smell him at all. "Frieza you're next," I turned and saw that there was another super Saiyan that was about to fight Frieza, while my dad (Goku) and Vegeta fought Cold, I decided to help the stranger.

"Gohan, help your dad,they need more help than I do I got this!" He said, so I went to help my dad and Vegeta, it was the right choice, as I flew over Vegeta had been knocked to the ground and Cold had my father in a one handed head lock, ready to squish him or blast him, whichever one seemed more fun, he hadn't noticed me yet and I took the opportunity to jump behind him and hit him in the back of the neck, in between two vertebrae, for once I was glad that I had to study if I wanted to train, Cold dropped my dad and hit me in the face, knocking me to the ground.

"You've managed to kill Cooler all by yourself son good job." Cold said, a creepy smile on his face (_think of king cold doing a rape face_) "too bad you won't join me, I would love the last Dragian alive to be a member of my army, maybe you could replace the Ginyu force, what do ya say Gohan?"

"STAY AWAY FROM MEEEE!" I yelled losing my cool again, fusing the two forms subconsciously, then charging Cold I was trying to hit him but he was way too fast, and strong, and skilled, he was probably smarter than me aswell, what could I do?

"Sorry it had to be this way Gohan but you have to die" he pushed me to the ground and started an attack

*Stranger*

I had been fighting Frieza for a while now and noticed small chunks in his armour were missing, those were the spots I was going for, I could have killed him earlier but it wouldn't have been fun, I was a Saiyan after all, the son of the prince, I was Trunks I could have all the fun I wanted without losing, except with **him**. an evil creature from the future, that destroyed my home and came back here to this time to stop Gohan from becoming too strong, he was the chosen one after all. "Frieza, I'm done with these games, I'm sorry but it's over! **Final Slash!**" I couldn't use Final Flash in the presence of my father or I may never be born. with a slash of my ki powered sword Frieza was split in half, I destroyed the rest of him so Gohan wouldn't freak over it, then I saw him on the floor, Cold about to kill him with an attack I had never seen before.

_So, I needed to end on a cliffhanger so that _ it would be more fun, if you have not read the first story in this series then I suggest you do that, just go up to the top of the page and click my name, it will show all four stories I've written feel free to read anyone but the one you are looking for is 'The story of Gohan part 1: The End of Namek' or something like that. anyways it's time for power levels.

**Gohan (base): 15 million**

**Gohan (fused forms): 20 billion**

**Goku (super Saiyan): 10.5 billion**

**Vegeta (SS): 10.25 billion**

**Trunks (SS): 9 billion**

**Frieza: 5 billion**

**Cooler: 10 billion**

**Cold: ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The End OF Gohan?**

_A/N so last chapter was a little weird and all but I was in the process of doing other things while writing, I had 3 stories going on at once and it was really hard, but I have given up on one for now and I have more help with the other one so I can focus on this one. I'm sorry if I don't update very quickly but I do have a life. So here comes the 2nd chapter._

*Gohan*

After Cold knocked me down I looked over at the stranger, I saw him slice Frieza in half and rush over towards us, then I felt heat on my right cheek. I looked at Cold and saw a huge black energy ball with magenta lightning coming from it.

"Good bye Gohan, **Doom Ball**!" and the huge black ball flew towards me, I tried to use any energy at all but it didn't work, I could barely make a ki blast. So I lied there waiting for my death.

"Gohaaan NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The stranger yelled, I wondered how he knew my name quickly before I felt a weird sensation, I looked and saw myself on a tiny green planet with a couple tall trees and a road in the middle, a garage attached to a house and went over the road, open on both sides, the house wasn't huge but it wasn't small either and was shaped like a dome.

"Hey Gohan! I'm King Kai, I taught your father the **Kaioken**!" said a round blue man with antenna and black shades.

"It is great to be in your presence lord King Kai." I said and bowed. "But I really must go, There is trouble on Earth, my home."

"Actually if you are referring to Cold he left after Kami brought you here, his attack was stopped by a strange fighter, not the Saiyan that defeated Frieza, someone who looked like you actually, he swatted the attack away and now is talking with your father. I wish I could tell you but I'm not strong enough to read his mind, he could have the powers of a Kai, if those powers weren't dead I would think that that was the case."

"Am I dead though King Kai?" I asked.

"No, I was asked to teach you a special attack, stronger than **Kaioken **but weaker than **Spirit Bomb** it is the most useful of these attacks though. It is the **Soul Blast**, an attack that is as powerful as the good in your soul, and you are a warrior of a pure heart, the perfect candidate for this attack." King Kai answered. "If you wish you could compete in the other world tournament that happens every five years." he finished.

"Of course, that tournament will be the perfect chance for me to test the new attack." I said, getting excited.

*Goku*

"So you're from an alternate dimension where this King Cold that just left is from, and you're the last Saiyan alive?" I asked verifying the warriors story.

"Yes, I am an alternate Gohan, A half Saiyan half Earthling. and I am blessed with the power of the Kais, something I wish to pass on to this Gohan, considering he is the chosen one of the multiverse." the alternate Gohan said.

_A/N so this was a short but important chapter, I need help with a name to call the alternate Gohan, for the few chapters he is around the other Gohan I will need another name please Review a name for him. Power level time, all are going to be the same as last chapter just adding some new ones._

**Alternate Gohan (base): 100 billion**

**King Cold: 30 billion**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Evil's Plans**

_A/N this chapter is a filler that reveals the main enemy of this story and the next one, so no Gohan and company in this chapter except in thought and memories._

The tall green haired Saiyan/Dragian was pacing, he had found out that in another universe his grandfather had enslaved his father and had gotten him killed. his father in this universe had gained control of his powers and met a Dragian woman and sired him, the strongest alive, supposedly, then he had heard about Gohan, another Saiyan Dragian halfbreed, son of his father's mortal enemy, Kakarot, also known as Goku. It was his mission as the son of Broly and the prince of Dragians to defeat this low class half breed, but his mother was Chi-Chi, the younger sister of his mother, making Gohan a prince as well as his cousin.

"You, Guard bring Cell in, I need to speak with him, and be sure to hold his tail this time!" the halfbreed commanded.

"Yes sir Lord Croly." The guard said to the son of the legendary super Saiyan.

The guard returned a few minutes later with Cell, who was in his first form and had a ring on his tail, squeezing it so he couldn't absorb people.

"Hello Croly, how have you been? Need my help with something or do you finally want to kill me?" Cell asked.

"How rude Cell, really if you want to go free you are allowed as long as you can beat my other 'friend' that lives downstairs." Croly said, a bit agitated.

"Fine, what do you want me to do Croly, kill someone, absorb them, really come on tell me!" Cell snapped at the last part.

"Remember the other you, from the universe that the one known as Gohan is half human, and he killed you, I need you to kill him for me." Croly said.

"Fine, I'm leaving for Earth then, one question do I kill the me in that universe currently or do I let him live?" Cell asked.

"Your choice now leave me alone!" Croly said and Cell left.

*Alternate universe number 92*

*no P.O.V.*

In this universe there was a quarter Saiyan named Valese, she fell in love with a half Saiyan named Son Goten, the youngest son of Goku. Valese and Goten got married and had a son who they named Son Zero. Zero was a very strong warrior, he reached the Super Saiyan level at the age of 5. In his later life he saved the world many times just like his grandfather and uncle. when he was around 20 he developed a special technique called the **Omega Rift. **This attack allowed him to travel dimensions and time, he was captured by the time police who took interest in his attack and gave him the choice of going home and never using this technique again or joining the police force. he joined the force and became a top ranking officer. When he was 25 he married his long time friend Page Briefs, the daughter of Trunks. They have two children together, they lived a happy life until the day that he got one call from work.

"Zero, I need you to go to the universe numbered 5. there has been two cases of time travel and four cases of dimension travel. bring them to justice!" The chief had said, Zero was reluctant to take the case but he did anyways.

"I'll leave first thing in the morning Chief!" Zero replied then went to bed.

_A/N So Thanks to VorticalFiveStudios for a second OC Son Zero and also Page Briefs I guess so thats 3, Nova will be returning next chapter just so everyone knows, and she will be stronger than ever. So No power levels this time see you next chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Encounter with the Androids**

_So this chapter is about the androids meeting Nova and also Zero meets with Mystic Gohan (Or Mystic as he will be called from now on), also the newest main character is going to be introduced soon, he is not going to take the place of Gohan as the main protagonist but join him up there in that spot._

*Nova*

I was walking home from Gohan's house as I had just finished training with Goku in Gohan's absence and I saw two figures running through the woods. I followed them, it was weird how I couldn't sense their energy at all, it was like they had none. They finally stopped and I got a good look, one was a girl that had blonde hair down to her shoulders and a jean jacket. The other one was a guy who had black hair the same length as the other one, he wore a red bandanna around his neck and a black shirt, he also had tight jeans. They looked as if they were trying to find something, they looked around everywhere, probably sensing the ki of whoever it was.

"Hey, are you guys lost or something?" I asked, deciding to play innocent for now.

"Beat it brat!" The taller guy said.

"17 Don't be so mean!, I'm 18, this is my brother 17, we are looking for Son Goku, do you know where he lives?" the lady named 18 asked.

"Maybe, what do you want them for?" I asked back, using as much sass as I could muster.

"We intend to kill Goku, to fulfill our makers dream." 17 said.

"Well then I refuse to tell you." I said.

"Then you'll have to die." 18 said, "Can I have this one 17?"

"Go ahead, she's too weak for me anyways." 17 replied.

I took a fighting stance and said "I don't wanna hurt you, I am almost at super Saiyan level, you think you can fight me on even ground?"

"A super Saiyan, don't make me laugh, 18 is only a bit weaker than me, and I'm the strongest on the planet." 17 said, obviously not knowing about Mystic.

"Let's find out just how strong you are then." I said then charged 18. She sidestepped and chopped me in the back, I fell to the ground and tried to get up.

"Don't, I have no reason to kill you yet, besides once Goku's dead we'll have plenty of time to finish the rest of the people of Earth off." 18 said then her and her brother walked off, away from Goku's house.

'I have to get stronger, I have to become a super Saiyan.' Was the last thing I thought before I blacked out.

*Wasteland*

*Mystic*

I had felt a power that was almost even with mine a couple hours back, I flew out of the Son family residence and tried to find the signal. I had finally come close to where I felt it then whoever it was decided to hide their power, I was currently walking around trying to find whoever was here.

"So, Gohan, or would you prefer Mystic?" I heard a voice that sounded oddly like what Goten had sounded like before he died.

"I go by Mystic right now, but who are you?" I asked.

"I am technically your nephew, but then again, you are from universe 7, and I am from 92 so I'm not sure if you are actually related to me. I am Son Zero, an agent of the time police." He said.

"Well, What do you want with me?" I asked

"I need to bring you back, but you are the last of my worries, where is Cold?" he asked.

"He left, He'll be back though, as soon as Gohan gets back he'll probably return." I replied.

"Where is he?"

"King Kai's, learning the **Soul Blast** why?"

"So I know when to come back. I'll be here in three weeks, make sure everyone is ready for a fight, or else they will die this time, and I may have to kill you too, if you get in my way that is." Zero said, "I'll see you in three weeks, uncle. **Omega Rift**!" he yelled the last part and a portal opened up, he walked through and the portal closed.

'That was… weird.' I thought after standing alone for a few moments.

*Otherworld*

*Gohan*

It had been two days since I came to train with King Kai, on Earth at least, in Otherworld it had been four hundred years, seems time passed faster here. I had mastered the **Soul Blast **technique as well as **Kaioken**, I was in the process of **Spirit Bomb**, but then King Kai came to speak with me.

"Gohan, it is time for the tournament." he said.

"Alright, do you think I'm ready?" I asked.

"Of course, I do have two more things to do before we go, one technique that will help you, and one thing." he put his hands on me and I looked the same as before I came to Otherworld, except for the muscle I had put on.

"What is the technique?" I asked, feeling excitement in my veins as I thought about a tournament for the strongest in Otherworld, then I had another thought, "Will there be competitors from HFIL too?"

"The technique is called **Instant Translocation** and yes there will be, I also have to warn you about another warrior, he is the only other being that is alive and entering the tournament." King Kai started.

"Who is he?"

"No time we've gotta get you to learn the **Instant Translocation** quickly." He said, totally disregarding my question.

"Alright, let's train."

_So, I'm very sorry about not updating in a while but I couldn't think of what to do in this chapter, I was also caught up in Digimon Masters and my Digimon fanfic. So only three power levels for this chapter._

Nova (Full Power): 1.5 Billion

17 (Suppressed): 15 Billion

18 (Suppressed): 10 Billion


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Otherworld Tournament**

_So this chapter is the first three of four rounds in the Otherworld tournament, it will be told from the perspective of Gohan and my OC Drake, he will take the role of the second main Protagonist. _

*Gohan*

The tournament was about to begin. The announcer was taking his place.

"Okay, So the contestants in this tournament come from near and far, two of them are still alive. In the first round we have, Gohan against, Jih.

I took my position in the ring and looked at my opponent, he was about four feet tall and was ripped, he wore a muscle shirt and loose shorts.

"Are you serious, I might kill this guy!" Jih laughed.

"BEGIN!" the announcer called and I rushed Jih, I kicked him in the chest then bounced away.

"Ha!" Jih laughed, "is that the best you can do?"

"Well, if you want to see my best try and hit me." I taunted.

"RAAAAHHHHH!" Jih yelled then charged, as I had expected he was slow.

"Too bad." I jumped before he got to me. "**Masenko Ha**!" I blasted him into the stadium, then landed on the ground. Jih tried to get up but I rushed him "**Kaioken**!" I rushed as fast as I could then kicked him out of the ring.

"And Gohan takes the victory." The announcer called.

I saw another fight where a fighter in a gi that was coloured opposite to my father's, won a fight in just one hit.

"Round two, Gohan against Nail!" the announcer called.

"I heard that you fought Frieza, I am grateful for you saving my planet." Nail said, then I realised that he must be the Namekian that raised Nova.

"Do you know Nova?" I asked.

"Yes, I raised her, and I also know you, as I gave my body's power to Piccolo." He responded.

"I thought that both of you were alive in there though?"

"I made Piccolo say that for the sake of Nova, now can we fight?"

"Ya let's go!" I said then charged him. I tried to kick but he blocked it and blasted me away.

"You are decent, but not as powerful as me." Nail said as I got up. "Now you will lose just as Jih did." He said then charged me and tried to kick me out of the ring but I managed to grab the floor of the stadium and hold on.

"ARRRGGG!"I screamed as I went super Saiyan. "**Kamehamehaaa**!" I yelled as the blue blast flew at Nail.

"Dammit **Mystic Flasher**" He yelled then shot a yellow beam at my **Kamehameha**.

"Who will win this epic battle? Will it be the powerful Namekian Nail, or the super Saiyan Gohan?" the announcer said.

"I will, I just have to unsuppress my power." I said then my aura flared and my blast began to push Nail's back. "Sorry Nail, you lose!" I said as my **Kamehameha** blasted into him and he was defeated.

*Drake*

I saw Gohan's victory on the big screen, he seemed like he could fight me evenly.

'Hey Supreme Kai, can you hear me?' I asked him from our telepathic connection.

'I told you, call me father!' He responded.

'No, do you think Gohan could help at all?'

'Don't worry about that, just win so you can finally come here!'

'fine.'

"Drake vs Pikkon" we made our way to the stadium. "Begin!"

I charged the green Namekian like warrior and hit him with a nice punch in the face, sending him to the end of the ring. "Don't have time sorry, **Dragon Blast**" I yelled as a blue dragon made of energy flew at Pikkon and knocked him out.

"Drake is the winner." the announcer said then I flew off to see Gohan's third round fight, he was doing good but it looked as if his opponent had the upper hand.

*Gohan*

*A few minutes earlier*

In my third round match I was up against Cooler, of all people him. After about five minutes of fighting he decided to go to his fifth form. While in this form he was able to keep me from transforming or using my Dragian Strength or Dragian Speed forms.

"It looks as if Gohan is out of the tournament" The announcer said.

"Not until I'm done with him he isn't!" Cooler yelled then knocked me to the floor, I got up.

"Cooler, it wasn't very smart to let me up you know!" I yelled at him then power up to my strongest super Saiyan form. "Now die **Masenko-Kamehame-HAAAAAAA**!" I yelled and the blast hit Cooler, knocking him out.

"Gohan wins!"

_So this chapter had Gohan fight two interesting opponents and introduced Drake, he is my OC and is definitely the strongest right now, but Gohan and the others will be able to keep up with him soon, if Gohan can't right now anyways, next chapter will feature the gang on Earth and the fight between Drake and Gohan. Time for power levels._

Gohan (Base)- 15 billion

Gohan (suppressed sS)- 30 Billion

Gohan (super Saiyan)- 50 Billion

Jih- 1 Billion

Nail- 32 Billion

Cooler (Fifth form)- 40 Billion

Drake- 40 Billion

Pikkon- 35 Billion


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Close tournament, Open Tournament.**

_So thank you Dyton for reviewing yet again, also thank you to all my readers for reading. I do not own DBZ unfortunately, if I did Gohan would have taken Goku's place after the Cell games._

*Goku*

A day ago Tien had found Nova in the forest near my house, all beat up and knocked out. She had just woken up and Chi-Chi made her some food. We decided to keep her here for the time being, until she was ready to fight for herself.

"Goku, do, do you think, that, I could, t talk to you for a sec?" Nova said as she walked.

"Sure Nova."

"It's about the guys, or things, that beat me up."

"What is it?"

"They beat me up because, because they wanted to kill you and I wouldn't tell them where you were, I don't know if they or even organic."

"Uhhh, what does organic mean?"

"It means alive Goku! Why are you causing Nova trouble?!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Mrs. Son, it's my fault, not Goku's, I had to tell him something and his inner stupid came…" Nova started then she stopped, "Goku, did you not feel that?"

"It feels like Tien, why?"

"Piccolo and Vegeta were there too!"

"I'll go, Chi-Chi, watch Nova, Nova wait here." I ordered then left.

After a couple minutes I had reached the source of the power. It really surprised me that neither Tien or Piccolo weren't here, but I could see Vegeta on the ground, barely awake.

"Vegeta! Are you alright?" I asked as I ran over to him.

"Kakarot, It's not human, it's too powerful, it has…"

"Shut up Vegeta, I want to fight Goku on my own, if he does as well as you did then I'll tell him my secret before I kill him." A bipedal bug like creature said as he shot a ki blast a Vegeta, severing his arm. "Shall we, Kakarot?" He said the last part in Vegeta's voice.

"You bastard, Vegeta was injured, and now you've hurt his pride, that is one thing that is irreplaceable." I started, "So, am I ready, the real question is, are you ready!?" Then I began to power up, using my anger, and sadness to fuel even more power I reached super Saiyan and then rose even further, I didn't exceed the form but I felt my muscle grow exponentially, my power level was a lot higher as well. "Prepare to die, uhh, what's your name?"

"The name is Cell, and I think you will die." Cell said, then in the voice of Frieza he said, "you disgusting monkey."

I charged Cell as fast as I could but I wasn't moving as fast as before. 'Damn, these muscles must be slowing me down' when I finally reached Cell I tried to kick him and he grabbed it, which caused him to slide into the ground a bit, he then bounced away and waited.

"Really, I thought you were fast Goku." Cell mocked.

"Just you wait, **Kaioken X10**!" I screamed and rushed Cell with 10 times the speed I was able to move a little faster than in my base form, I caught Cell with a punch then my **Kaioken** subsided, Cell was on the ground but he was too far for me to hit without another **Kaioken** boost but that would tear up my body. "Cell, can we end this?"

"For now, just you wait though Goku, once I find those androids you will all die, I will be perfect!" Cell laughed and flew off. "Vegeta, are you going to make it?" I powered down and fainted.

*Croly*

"Cell, it's your turn, go now, the other you has awoken, help him reach perfection, then absorb him." I said to the bug-like bio-android.

"I thought it was my decision!" Cell reminded me.

"Too bad, now go!" I said then Cell flew off. "Guards, prepare the others, they may want to pick up the scraps." I said to a guard after I knew Cell was gone.

*Gohan*

I had felt my father's power all the way in Otherworld, even though he was alive still.

"King Kai, did you feel that?" I asked.

"Yes, seems your father is stronger than you again, even with your training in Otherworld." the blue Kai said.

"Gohan, Drake, please meet in the arena!" the announcer said.

"Go, don't worry about your father! You need to win this fight." King Kai said and i went to the arena.

"Good luck Gohan, you'll need it against me." Drake said.

"That's the first thing you've said to any of your opponents, why me?"

"Because, I feel slightly threatened by your power."

"BEGIN!"

Drake charged, he was fast, I tried to dodge but his punch hit me.

"**Shock Cannon**" Drake said then blasted me with a huge blue blast that looked like a one handed **Kamehameha**.

"**Masenko-Kamehame-HAAA**" I yelled, my blast met his and was slowly being pushed towards me "ARGH" I screamed and went to my full power super Saiyan form, this time the tables were turned and my blast pushed his away, but still slowly.

"I didn't think I would have to but, ARGH!" Drake screamed and went super Saiyan. "Sorry, I promised that I would win." Drake said as his blast pushed mine away.

"Fine, it's time for my full power then!" I said as I fused my super Dragian form into the super Saiyan form causing my right half to be covered in the blue aura, as well as the right half of my hair to turn blue as well.

"Damn!" Drake said as the blast was quickly pushed towards him, then he did something I would have never thought of, he let go of his attack and somehow appeared beside me, he kicked me and I flew on the very edge of the stadium, "Sorry Gohan!" Drake said as he picked me up and threw me up into the air, I flew so high up the I touched the ceiling with my back, as I flew down Drake flew up to me and began to fly down at an incredible speed, right before we hit the ground he let go, leaving me in my base form, unable to move.

"Drake is the winner of this incredible fight" The announcer said.

"For giving me a great fight, I will give each of them a trophy, there is two because of last time so here." said an old man.

"Who are you?" I asked as I slowly rose.

"Gohan you idiot that's the grand Kai!" King Kai said.

"Ooops, nice to meet you sir." I said as I tried to bow.

"Very respectable young man." Said Grand Kai.

_So that was the fight between Drake and Gohan. I was going to start the Cell games this chapter but I want him to get perfect first so that will be next chapter. Time for power levels._

Gohan (Fused forms): 55.5 Billion

Drake (sS): 55 Billion

Goku (Ultra super Saiyan): 57 Billion

Goku (Ultra super Saiyan, Kaioken X10): 570 Billion

Cell (This universe 1st form): 30 Billion


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Two Cells, One Game**

*No P.O.V.*

After using all that power against Cell Goku had passed out, but when he woke up he wasn't in the city, and Vegeta wasn't near me. Goku sat up and looked around and found that he was in a cave.

"Hello? Is there anyone here?" Goku called out into the darkness.

"Go to bed Goku, you're weak." I heard a voice that sounded oddly like Cell say.

"Cell, is that you?"

"Sort of." Then Goku saw him walk into the light, he looked exactly like Cell body wise, but instead of Green he was orange. "I am from an alternate universe in which I absorbed you and I became good.

"Alright, I'll call you GoCell then!" Goku said.

'Fine, now you must go find Vegeta, I fear the worst may have happened considering his ego." the newly named GoCell said.

"Alright, I'll see you again." Goku said then he flew off.

"Yes you will, Goodbye." GoCell yelled after him. 'Stupid fool.' he thought as he changed to his perfect form, "At least Frieza's cells were helpful this time. Now, to find the other me for Croly." GoCell said as he flew off, turning green again in the process.

*Otherworld*

*Drake*

"Gohan, are you sure you want me to go to Earth with you?" I asked, after the tournament Gohan and I had become friends quickly, but this was new, I had friends before but Gohan was the first one that was alive or not a Kai. I guess this was normal, "I would love to go, but where will I stay?"

"At my house, we have lots of space, by the way, what's your family name?" Gohan asked.

"Don't have one."

"Then from now on you will be known as Son Drake!" Gohan said.

"How bout we keep my name as Drake for now."

"Alright, let's go see King Kai, he'll let us go back home!"

"Let's go."

After a conversation with King Kai Gohan and I went to Earth.

*Trunks*

"Mystic, what's going on?" I asked as my newfound friend walked off.

"I have to meet someone. Stay here."

"Please, let me go with you!" I begged.

"Fine, just stay away, you're not strong enough to do anything if he attacks, I may not be."

"Are you serious, we could get the others if whoever it is is that strong you know."

"No!" Mystic snapped back, "You are only coming because I want you to see me off if I leave."

"Alright then, lets go." I said.

*Mystic*

It was time for me to meet Zero, if Gohan didn't get back soon, he wouldn't be able to get my powers.

After a while Trunks and I landed in the wasteland. "Zero, where are you!" I yelled out.

"Over here, be quiet." Said the brown haired three quarter Saiyan.

"Sorry, couldn't feel your energy."

"Oh well, ready to go?"

"I can't go yet, I'm sorry."

"You have no choice, let's go Gohan."

"I told you, I'm Mystic now! Don't call me Gohan!" I snapped at Zero.

"Zero, just leave, you can't match Mystic, not now, not ever." Trunks butted in.

"Trunks, you stay back, my fight isn't with you." Zero said, staying calm.

"Zero, give me a while longer, please." I begged.

"Let me think… Umm, NO!" Zero yelled the last part in my direction. "If you want to stay, you'll have to defeat me in a fight, to the death though, 'uncle'" He mocked.

"Let me pass on my teachings first, I just need 24 hours to give Trunks the technique to give Gohan my power."

"Fine, I'm gonna watch this." Zero agreed.

*24 hours later*

"Ready, Gohan?" Zero mocked again.

"Yeah, give me a second, hey Trunks, go tell your father and Goku that I say thanks." I said, then took my position to power up. "Arrr!" I screamed and my hair stood up. "Good thing I kept a bit of Mystic power. You ready?"

"Let's go!" he screamed and charged. I dodged a series of hits and smashed Zero into a rocky mound. He stood up with barely a scratch. "Pretty good Mystic, I'll let you see my power!" Zero screamed and went super Saiyan. "Ready, this is level two!" Zero yelled and his hair grew a bit, all of it grew and stood up, save for one strand.

"I've seen level two before, I was the first one to reach it in my time." I replied. "At least we're even now!" I charged and hit him in the head, then blasted him with a tiny burst of energy, as soon as the blast hit him though, it expanded, destroying a couple of rock spires. "Still wanna continue?"

"Of course I do, it's a fight to the death after all." Zero responded.

"Then let's go all out!" I yelled and began to charge power.

_So this is the latest chapter, sorry about the wait, there was technical difficulties and school started so ya, anyways no power levels this chapter. Update next week I hope, please R&R._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Fight of the Mystics**

_So here is the latest chapter, It features the finale of Mystic and Zero and a short confrontation between Trunks and Drake, who both use swords in their fighting style._

*Zero*

"Then let's go all out!" Mystic yelled, then his power began to grow.

'Uh, oh, this is gonna get hard now.' I thought as Mystic' hair began to spark a yellowish-gold colour.

"What form is this?" I yelled as he finished powering up.

"Super Mystic form." He replied.

I charged and tried to kick him, I missed, I went in for a series of kicks and punches, he dodged them. "Is it possible to beat you?" I asked as I flew away, tired from the high speeds and being in the second stage.

"Not to good with that form yet are you?" Mystic asked me, laughing a bit.

"You'll see!" I yelled, realising that he was better than me in every way right now.

"Let's call a truce, I'll leave now if you want." Mystic said.

"Alright. Thanks for your co-operation." I said then powered down, bad idea.

"Fool!" Mystic yelled then flashed in front of me. "Sorry for tricking you, but could I join the police force with you? Theres nothing left for me in my time." Mystic said.

"Alright, I'll bring you to the chief." I answered. "**Omega Rift**!" I called out the name of my signature attack and the portal opened. "Come on, Mystic."

*Drake*

As soon as Gohan and I had gotten to Earth, we felt two strong powers fighting.

"Is that my dad?" Gohan asked, clearly not knowing that Goku wasn't that strong.

"No, it's not." I responded.

"What was it then." Gohan asked as we began to move to the power.

Then the powers disappeared "Where did they go." I asked.

"Who knows." Gohan said. "Lets go home!"

"Alright."

"STOP, who are you?" a purple haired person with a sword on his back.

"Hey, you're that kid who killed Frieza." Gohan said.

"Yeah, my name is Trunks." He said.

"I'm Gohan this is Drake."

"Nice to meet you Trunks." I said holding out my hand.

Trunks took my hand and said, "Nice sword."

"Y… you can see it?" I said shocked.

"You have a sword?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, it's covered in a Kai-viel." I said.

"Really, are you good?" Trunks asked.

"I guess so. I don't really practice much though." I answered.

"Wanna practice another time?" Trunks asked.

"Sure, Gohan are you gonna come with us?"

"Definitely." He answered.

We flew home with Trunks as he had been staying with the Son family for the past while.

*Two days later*

Trunks, Gohan and I were prepared for the sparring match, Gohan was going first against me and Trunks would face the winner.

"You ready Gohan?" I asked as it was one of the first times he used a sword in battle. "You don't have to do this." I said, pulling out my sword.

"Of course I'm ready." Gohan answered, getting into a fighting stance.

"Lets go!" I charged Gohan and swung, he blocked but still had to flip backwards to stay on his feet. "Nice block!" I yelled and swung my blade, catching him with the side, knocking him down. "We done yet?" I asked, not wanting to hurt him.

"NO! Gohan" screamed, energy flowing through his sword. He charged and I was on the defensive, I had to move my blade as fast as I could manage to keep up with his swings. He finally hit me with a strong swing that knocked me down, then he charged Trunks, I got up and used instant transmission to teleport in front of him, then I started my attack.

"Cover me Trunks!" I yelled at the demi-Saiyan.

"You got it" Trunks charged and only fought defensively against Gohan, getting a feel for his attack style.

"Trunks, move!" I yelled, he jumped out of the way and I launched my attack, "**Shockwave**!" I yelled, throwing a blue ball at Gohan, knocking him to the ground. "Sorry, Gohan!" I yelled, charging my friend and taking his sword. "But I win!" I said laughing as Gohan's rage left him.

"So, thats enough for today guys." Trunks said.

"Alright, lets go home." Gohan said and flew off towards the house. Then we felt a huge power.

"Let's go there instead." Trunks said. We flew in the opposite direction.

*No P.O.V*

*Cell games site (Still dirt area)*

GoCell had finally found Cell. He was flying there, having already tricked 17 and 18 into going, of course he had to fight 16 first, it was a great fight.

**FlashBack**

"_17, 18, how are you." GoCell said as he saw the twin androids, he also saw a huge android with a mohawk and a green vest with red pants._

"_Who are you, know do you know my sister and I." 17 asked, stepping towards GoCell with a nervous look on his face._

"_I am GoCell, I am here to help you, and may I ask who your friend is?" GoCell answered then pointed at 16._

"_I am 16, I must kill Goku, but you feel like him, I will kill you as well, GoCell." The hulking android said in a robotic voice._

"_Please no, I can't win, and I'm not Goku, I just have some of his cells." I]GoCell answered._

"_Too bad, you feel like Goku, no one else, I will kill you." 16 said then flew at me, GoCell blocked his first kick then got hit with a punch, 16 hit GoCell towards 17 and 18._

"_17, 18, meet me at the grassy area right outside of North City in three days, I will tell you about yourselfs, and help you become human again if you wish." GoCell said the flew at 16, beheading the android with a kick. "Dammit, he's strong, put him back together you two, he'll be helpful later." GoCell finished and flew off._

**End FlashBack**

GoCell landed, he saw that 17 and 18 were there. 'Oh no, their early.' he began to run towards them, only to see Cell attack 17 with his tail, absorbing him, turning Cell into a huge monster about the same height as 16, his muscles bulged as 17 was turned into a simple computer chip inside of him.

"17 no!" 18 screamed and flew off.

Meanwhile Nova felt a strange power as well and decided to fly towards it, she reached the area before any of the other Z-fighters, what she saw horrified her so much that she felt sick. She saw the male android that she had met a couple weeks ago being swallowed by someone's tail. Even if the android was trying to kill Goku, he didn't deserve to die like that. The skinny green monster grew into a hulking green behemoth. The blonde android, 18 flew off crying. Nova flew after her.

"18, wait, it's me remember!"Nova called towards the blonde.

"Leave me alone!" 18 fired a blast, not even looking back, just flying. The blast narrowly missed Nova and flew into the distance.

"18, WAIT!" Nova yelled, then she looked behind her and saw Cell. "Never mind, keep going, I'll find you later!" Nova yelled, as she stopped and began to power up. "Hey, you killed my next opponent, you'll pay monster!." she said looking at Cell, "Now you see, I've grown in power a lot over these past two weeks, see look!" Nova yelled as her aura exploded around her, it turned yellow and her hair did as well. "I'm a super Saiyan now!" She said as she charged.

_So that is this chapter, Trunks and Drake will fight another time for anyone who wants to see it, So what will happen to 18, and what of the three main characters, how will Trunks, Gohan and Drake fair against GoCell, also where is Vegeta, Please tell me how I did. _


End file.
